Oraculo
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Desde que Apolo cayó (momentáneamente) en la locura grecorromana, Rachel no ha podido vislumbrar nada. No hay sensaciones raras, no leves presentimientos...nada. Era como si hubieran apagado el interruptor que encendía al Oráculo. / "Dedicado al Anónimo del primer review de PEDIDOS"


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**_

_**Esta historia está dedicada a: "Anónimo del primer Review de los pedidos" (Sorry pero no dejaste nombre, aun así espero que llegues a leer y que te guste ˆ-ˆ)**_

**Oráculo**

Desde que Apolo cayó (momentáneamente) en la locura grecorromana, Rachel no ha podido vislumbrar nada. No hay sensaciones raras, no leves presentimientos...nada. Era como si hubieran apagado el interruptor que encendía al Oráculo.

La búsqueda y traducción de los libros Sibilinos era una pérdida de tiempo total. Ella, la arpía, parecía no poder recordar ninguna otra línea después de que cada campamento se estableció.

Rachel no culpaba a la pobre arpía roja, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir algo de resentimiento. Sin profecías no había necesidad de un Oráculo, sin necesidad de un Oráculo de nada servía Rachel, si de nada servía Rachel...entonces era hora de irse del campamento.

Así que eso fue lo que hizo. Una noche simplemente empaco sus cosas y se fue sin mirar atrás. Era lo mejor, si hubiera volteado seguramente no habría podido alejarse.

El tiempo pasó. Rachel termino la secundaria en el colegio para señoritas que su padre quería. Se convirtió en una refinada joven de la sociedad. Nada quedaba de aquella niña pelirroja que anda con la ropa llena de pintura, nada quedaba de la niña pecosa que gustaba de correr descalza por todo el campamento junto con las ninfas y las hijas de Apolo, nada quedaba de aquella mortal que alguna vez fue bendecida con el poder de la profecía.

Nada quedaba de la Rachel Elizabeth Daré que los semidioses griegos y romanos conocieron hace tiempo. Solo había una cosa que ella no cambio…

Rachel nunca fue en contra del voto hecho al dios de las profecías. Ella seguía siendo tan pura y virginal como cuando juro serlo.

Pero dentro de poco tendría que romperlo. Su padre había dictado que por el bien de la empresa Rachel debía sacrificar su libertad y "enamorarse" de un joven empresario que estaba ganando terreno en el ambiente laborar con una alarmante rapidez.

La ex Oráculo ya había tenido un par de encuentros con aquel joven empresario. Podía vislumbrar con facilidad una vida con él. Tendrían grandes cenas a la luz de las velas, salidas al teatro o la opera, irían a conciertos de sinfonía y a las exposiciones de arte. Sería una vida llena de todo lo que pudiese desear. Seguramente dos niños y un pequeño perro pequinés. Un mayordomo, un cocinero, varias mucamas, una ama de llaves.

Lo tendría absolutamente todo…y a la vez no tendría nada…

Porque ella también podía imaginar cenas/almuerzos/desayunos en soledad. Podía ver a sus hijos asistir a diferentes internados sin poder formar un lazo con ellos. Podía ver que tendría a alguien para encargarse del pequeño perro. Podía verse sonriendo para fingir que era feliz. Podía verse leyendo en el diario sobre alguna aventura amorosa de su marido y no hacer nada porque una dama no realiza escándalos, sin importar la razón.

Ella podía ver como seria encarcelada en una jaula de oro para todo lo que le resta de vida. Pero no haría nada, ese era el precio a pagar por involucrarse con lo mitológico, ese sería su castigo por romper su voto.

Es por eso que no dudo en aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del joven empresario, solo tres meses después de que empezaran a salir de manera oficial. Todo el mundo decía que estaban muy enamorados. Que eran la pareja perfecta.

Rachel prefería no escuchar nada sobre eso. A ella no le importaba si eran la pareja perfecta. Solo había una razón por la que se casaban y eso era lo único que importaba.

Sus padres organizaron la boda. Seria en una playa de la soleada florida. Habían estado debatiéndose si alquilar Neptune Beach o Jacksonville Beach. Cualquiera de las dos era lo mismo para Rachel, pero sus padres dijeron que debían hacerlo a lo grande y que ambas playas eran perfectas para su gran día.

Al final fue el prometido de Rachel quien escogió la playa. Jacksonville Beach.

Rachel no puede evitar estremecerse levemente ante el nombre de la playa. Sus cristalinas aguas y la salada brisa marina traen recuerdos enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser.

Hacia tanto tiempo que…

No. Era mejor que su mente no vague por esos lares peligrosos. Su vida era tal y como debía ser. No iba a cambiar nada pensar en el pasado pero tampoco traería nada bueno hacerlo. Era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

Faltan exactamente 24 horas para su boda. Ella estaba paseando por la playa en un intento de despejar su mente, para evitar pensar en algo no digno de una dama…algo como salir corriendo a la primera oportunidad, seguramente la antigua Rachel ya habría huido de toda esa locura pero la nueva Rachel sabe que esto es parte de sus responsabilidades.

Lo que ella no esperaba era que después de vivir siete años sin nada extraño, ocurriría exactamente lo que más temía. Una enorme figura comenzó a aparecer en la superficie del mar. Se parecía a una extraña ballena serpiente de tamaño colosal, cuyas gigantes espirales de color rojo y aguamarina se marcaban mediante interminables anillos de escamas impenetrables. No obstante, su cabeza se asemejaba más a la de un perro de caza y dos inmensos colmillos de marfil similares a los de una morsa se proyectaban desde sus fauces. Aunque no poseía extremidades, un par de adornadas aletas membranosas se agitaban a lo largo de su extenso y blindado pecho, pero lo más espectacular era la cresta brillante y de color rojo sangre colocada en la corona de su cráneo como un banderín encendido.

Rachel estaba paralizada. Ese era un monstruo que nunca antes había visto u oído sobre él.

Los ojos del dragón serpiente relucían malévolamente exultantes, se podía ver el reflejo de la ex Oráculo entre sus llamas internas de fuego.

Ella quería gritar, quería correr, quería hacer algo. Pero no podía. Sentía como si estuviera encadenada en ese lugar. Como si largas y pesadas cadenas se envolvieran en sus muñecas y tobillos evitando su movimiento.

El dragón serpiente no apartaba su vista de ella. Con brusquedad abre su gran hocico para hablar.

_-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, querida princesa-_gruñe con voz antigua y silbante_-tanto tiempo desde que te tuve a mi merced…esta vez nadie vendrá a salvarte…esta vez te llevare conmigo y no regresaras jamás_

_-N…no…no sé de que hablas-_chilla Rachel con falsa valentía_-no soy una princesa, te has confundido de persona_

_-No intentes engañarme pequeña princesa-_ruge el monstruo acercándose más_-Se quién eres. Eres la doncella maldecida por el Oráculo. _

_-…-_Rachel no podía hablar, no podía negar lo afirmado. Ser el Oráculo se había convertido en su maldición

_-He esperado eones para poder tenerte nuevamente. He esperado todo este tiempo para deleitarme con tus gritos horrorizados y tus suplicas sollozantes-_se burla el dragón serpiente_-anda pequeña princesa, comienza a gritar, comienza a llorar. Nadie vendrá por ti. Tu héroe no está aquí para salvarte_

La pelirroja sabe que el monstruo tiene razón. Han pasado siete desde que hablo con alguien del campamento, han pasado siete largos años desde que vio un semidiós…siete años sin saber de sus amigos, sin tratar de hacer algún contacto, sin comunicación, sin nada.

Nadie iría por ella.

Estaba sola. Condenada a morir por culpa de ese gigantesco dragón serpiente.

No existía ningún héroe para salvarla.

El dragón serpiente parecía saber el rumbo que su mente estaba adquiriendo. Con una burlona sonrisa suelta una pequeña llamarada.

Pequeña para él. Porque Rachel mira aterrorizada como una gran columna de fuego la rodea por completo.

Quiere gritar, pero a la vez no quiere darle gusto al monstruo.

A pesar de las enormes columnas de fuego, ella puede ver como el sol se va ocultando en el horizonte. ¿Apolo la habrá visto? ¿Mandara a su hermana Artemisa junto con sus cazadoras para ayudarla? ¿La diosa de la caza ira en su auxilio?

Una idea se le ocurre. No tiene nada que perder.

_-Si me matas, las cazadoras te perseguirán hasta darte fin-_le dice con la poca valentía/locura que le queda_-ellas no descansaran hasta acabar con la última de tus escamas. _

_-¿Las cazadoras?-_ruge divertido el dragón serpiente_-las cazadoras no me harán nada princesa. Zeus las ha castigado por su intervención durante la guerra contra Gea._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Doscientos años sin poder cazar o unir a alguien más a sus tropas. Ninguna cazadora puede cazar a menos que quiera sentir la furia de Zeus sobre ellas. _

Rachel no puede evitar sentir como si todo fuera irreal.

Está atrapada por un dragón serpiente marino. Un anillo de fuego la rodea. Y quienes creían que eran su única esperanza han desaparecido.

Las grandes fauces del monstruo se abrieron de par en par, mostrando todos los afilados dientes. Alejo su cuello antes de bajarlo de golpe.

Rachel sabía que era su fin. Sabía que el dragón serpiente se la comería como si fuera un pequeño aperitivo.

Sin poder evitarlo un grito salió desde lo más profundo de ella. Un nombre en el que no se había permitido pensar en mucho tiempo.

_-¡PERCY!_

Su grito fue seguido del silencio. El calor abrazador que había estado sintiendo, desapareció de golpe.

Temerosa abrió los ojos. Una enorme columna de agua atacaba sin piedad al hocico del dragón serpiente. A su lado estaba parado un joven con capucha negra.

El recién llegado hace un par de movimientos de manos, creando grandes cadenas de agua que aprisionan el cuello del dragón serpiente obligándolo a regresar al mar.

_-NO-_rugió el dragón serpiente_-No puede pasarme esto otra vez. _

El joven corre hacia el monstruo, dando un gran salto para ser recogido por un hermosamente familiar pegaso negro.

El negro animal se las ingenia para maniobrar alrededor del monstruo, esquivando sus garras y dándole a su jinete la oportunidad de hacerle todos los cortes que pueda.

_-¡TE MATARE HEROE!-_gruñía el dragón serpiente a viva voz_-¡NO DEJARE QUE ME MATES OTRA VEZ! ¡AHORA SERE YO QUIEN ACABÉ CON EL GRAN PERSEO!_

_-¡No en esta vida!-_responde desafiante el joven antes de saltar de su pegaso y caer sobre el cuello del monstruo. De un solo tajo logra separar el cuello del gigantesco cuerpo.

Rachel vio como la gigantesca cabeza del dragón serpiente caía sobre el agua. Su cuerpo se desintegraba con rapidez, derramando sus cenizas en las olas del mar.

El joven había caído junto con la cabeza. Por unos segundos, la ex Oráculo pensó que no lo vería salir. Pero estaba equivocada.

Lo ve salir de las aguas con un aura casi divina. Sus ropas negras de camuflaje se asemejaban mucho al de las cazadoras de Artemisa. Botas de combate, un pantalón negro y una playera negra con el lema "Los desastres marinos son los mejores".

_-¡Hey!-_saludo cuando llego frente a ella_-Hace tiempo que no te veía Rachel-_dice mientras se quita la capucha negra.

Lo primero que nota es un rebelde cabello negro enmarcando dos profundos y grandes posos verde azulados tan misteriosos como el mismo mar. La sonrisa descarada con la que se había obligado a no soñar también estaba ahí.

_-Percy-_susurra la pelirroja sin poder hacer nada más_-¡PERCY!-_chilla antes de aferrarse al héroe.

Mientras deja en libertad las lágrimas reprimidas no puede evitar notar que el hijo de Poseidón ha crecido unos buenos centímetros, ahora ella le llegaba a la altura del pecho. Tampoco deja de notar que los años le han sentado maravillosamente bien al atlético chico. Su espalda se ha anchado un poco, sus brazos se volvieron aún más firmes y tonificados. Su pantalón perfectamente relleno le indicaba que su viejo amigo había realizado un trabajo completo.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante un tiempo. Pero Rachel de mala gana tuvo que alejarse. Ella era ahora una dama, no podría estar abrazando a un viejo amigo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

_-¿Cómo me encontraste?-_pregunta ella volviendo a la máscara de serenidad a la que se había acostumbrado_-¿Annabeth está contigo? Me gustaría saludarla y ver si podríamos reunirnos para conversar-_lo último era una mentira, a Rachel en realidad no le interesaba conversar con Annabeth pero la cortesía era lo primero.

_-…-_Percy la mira durante unos segundos como tratando de entender lo que había dicho_-Annabeth debe estar en Nueva Roma, dijo que tenía varios detalles que afinar antes de la boda. _

_-Ya…veo-_murmura Rachel_-pues felicidades, no pensé que fueran a casarse tan pronto-_ella no podía dejar de pensar que era una hipócrita.

_-Si, en realidad todos estábamos algo sorprendidos cuando Annabeth lo anunció-_comenta Percy restándole importancia_-Es decir, Jake es un buen chico y le gusta la arquitectura como a ella. Pero en realidad no los veía casándose hasta dentro de algunos años más…_

_-¿Jake?-_lo interrumpe Rachel_-¿Qué Jake? ¿Annabeth no se casa contigo?_

_-¿conmigo?-_Percy parpadea un tanto sorprendido antes de que una amplia sonrisa apareciera en su rostro_-Nos separamos antes de ir a Nueva Roma. Zeus decreto que las cazadoras y Artemisa no podían continuar con su función hasta dentro de doscientos años. Era un castigo por la ayuda que le brindaron a Frank, Hazel y Leo durante la guerra gigante-_comienza a explicar_-como no podían dejar que los monstruos vagaran libremente. Me ofrecieron el puesto de cazador. Podría viajar por todo el mundo ayudando semidioses y exterminando a los peores monstruos. Eso en realidad sonaba más interesante que estar cinco años sentados en un banco de la universidad-_admite con una sonrisa culpable_-pero Annabeth no quería nada de eso. Ella quería vivir libre de monstruos, sin peleas ni misiones, quería olvidar todo lo de la guerra y el Tártaro. Ella tenía un escape con sus libros. Yo no. Yo sentía la necesidad de ir a luchar. Decidimos terminar-_los ojos de Percy reflejaban esa calma innata del mar_-Ella se encontró con Jake Masen, de la cabaña de Hefestos, en la universidad de Nueva Roma. Dos griegos entre romanos estudiando arquitectura. De alguna forma encajaron juntos y ahora se van a casar. _

_-Wow-_murmura Rachel_-me he perdido de mucho_

_-Solo del algo-_dice Percy guiñándole un ojo_-Y…_

El teléfono de Rachel suena interrumpiéndolos. Ella mira el identificador de llamadas, era su padre. Con una sonrisa de disculpas hacia Percy se aleja un poco para poder contestar.

Su padre está algo desesperado. La boda era en cuatro horas y ella no estaba alistándose. Algo asombrado se da cuenta de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Ella debe regresar, se casara en un par de horas y su nueva vida no tiene cabida para héroes salvadores ni para coquetas misiones por todo el mundo.

_-Yo…debo irme-_murmura Rachel

_-¿Quieres que te lleve?-_ofrece Percy con tono esperanzado

_-No, lo siento Percy pero sería mejor que regrese sola-_continua ella

_-¿Cuándo podemos volver a vernos?-_pregunta Percy_-En realidad me has hecho mucha falta todo este tiempo Rachel._

_-…-_ella toma una respiración profunda antes de armarse de valor y mirarlo a los ojos_-Me caso en unas horas Percy. No creo que podamos vernos otra vez. _

_-¿Te…casas?-_Percy no parece creerle_-He visto a Annabeth hace un par de semanas, faltan dos meses para su boda y bajo todo ese estrés esta radiante de felicidad…tú…_

_-No lo digas-_lo corta_-Me voy a casar y seré una buena esposa. Una dama respetable de la sociedad. Eso es lo que tengo que ser y es lo que seré. _

_-Pero eso no eres tú. Esa "dama" que quieres ser, no es Rachel._

_-Esa dama es la única Rachel que puede existir_

La ex Oráculo no espera otra respuesta. Con rapidez da media vuelta y sale corriendo.

Al regresar al hotel donde se estaba quedando es rápidamente atendida por un grupo de chicas. La bañan y lavan su cabello con mucho esmero. La peinan y maquillan antes de hacerla entrar en el costoso vestido blanco. Le ponen las plateadas sandalias y las joyas que la adornan.

Duda antes de verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que hay en la habitación. Luce como toda una princesa. Ella siente por unos segundos ganas de llorar. Ese hermoso vestido sería el último candado que ataría su vida.

Un leve toque en su puerta la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

_-Adelante-_dice con su entrenado tono delicado

La puerta se abre para rebelar a un joven rubio vestido con un esmoquin negro y una pajarilla negra también.

_-Señor Apolo-_murmura Rachel sorprendida antes de inclinarse levemente

_-Nada de eso-_dice el dios levantándola rápidamente_-Estoy de incognito, así que llámame Fred-_le susurra en todo confidencial

_-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-_no puede evitar preguntar algo divertida por las payasadas del dios

_-¿Acaso no puedo estar con mi Oráculo en el día más importante de su vida?-_pregunta en un fingido tono herido

_-Mi voto…_

_-No ibas a ser la Oráculo por siempre-_responde Apolo a la pregunta no formulada_-Aunque yo esperaba que fuera alguien digno de ti quien te desposara._

_-Mi señor…_

_-Generalmente, es el héroe quien se queda con la chica-_continuo Apolo_-Y en realidad, nunca pensé que Ceto iría tras de ti. Debe haber sentido los vestigios del Oráculo._

_-¿Ceto?-_pregunta Rachel_-Habla del monstruo marino que envío Poseidón para destruir la ciudad de la princesa Andrómeda solo porque su madre había dicho que su hija era la más hermosa de todas_

_-Sep, fue mi Oráculo quien dijo que solo sacrificando a Andrómeda podrían salvar a todo el pueblo. Gracias a eso, Perseo mato a Ceto y pidió la mano de Andrómeda en recompensa. Vivieron largo tiempo muy felices. _

_-Usted no es muy sutil-_comenta Rachel con neutralidad

_-Solo quiero que seas feliz. Eres el Oráculo, con profecías o sin ellas. Como Oráculo sabes que los hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y otras que podemos cambiar. No fue una coincidencia de que fuera Percy con quien te encontraras primero. _

Rachel no dice nada. Mira un tanto apenada como el dios sale del cuarto.

Los minutos pasan lentamente y antes de darse cuenta esta parada frente a la entrada de flores que colocaron para ella, todos los invitados están parados junto a sus sillas mientras la miran fijamente. Su padre, el sacerdote y su prometido la esperan al final del camino. La música empieza a sonar. El Danubio azul suena como una marcha fúnebre a sus oídos.

Avanza paso a paso. En medio del camino ve al dios del sol mirándola con una sonrisa alentadora. Ella evita su mirada y sigue avanzando. Nada nunca le ha parecido más largo que ese recorrido.

A solo diez pasos se detiene. No puede continuar. No puede seguir así. Ella nunca imagino que esta sería su vida. Ella nunca quiso darle la satisfacción a su padre, no quería ser una marioneta como su madre, no quería convertirse en la esposa trofeo de nadie. No quería hablar con y como le digan. No quería tener que renunciar a su vida.

_-Cariño, qué estás haciendo. No es hora para que te atrapen los nervios-_susurra su prometido entre dientes mientras su padre le da una mirada que decía:"No intentes nada gracioso"

Por primera vez en años Rachel se deja dominar por sus impulsos.

Suelta de golpe el hermosamente perfecto ramo de rosas de sostenía.

Y Corre.

Corre por el largo camino que había recorrido. Corre sin importarle que su perfecto moño se ha deshecho y ahora su cabello se balancea libremente por el aire. Ahí, en la misma entrada de flores por la que paso. Hay un semental negro. Ella sabía que nadie podría ver las magníficas alas que salían del lomo de Blackjack. Pero a quien sí podrían ver, era al chico pelinegro tranquilamente apoyado en el caballo.

_-Percy-_murmura acercándose más

_-¿Necesitas que te lleve?-_pregunta con su sonrisa sarcástica que tantos suspiros le había sacado cuando era más joven.

Escucha a alguien gritar su nombre cuando la ven aferrándose al cuello del pelinegro. Percy no duda en abrazarla por la cintura antes de hacerla subir sobre el lomo de Blackjack, colocándose detrás de ella.

El negro semental empieza a correr. A lo lejos le parece escuchar los vitoreos del dios del sol.

Están en medio del aire cuando Percy vuelve a preguntar.

_-Y bien… ¿a dónde te llevo?-_su tono es tranquilo pero ella puede notar cierta ansiedad

_-Cuál es tu ruta. _

_-Pues tengo una misión en España. Al parecer hay un grupo de Hidras que están causando problemas_

_-¡Genial! Siempre he querido ver Madrid-_confiesa sonriendo levemente

_-Ya la oíste Blackjack-_el pegaso relincha con felicidad y emprende el rumbo fijado.

Ella apoya su espalda contra el pecho de Percy, sintiendo como el héroe la abraza desde atrás. Y ahí, volando sobre el mar, Rachel entrega su segundo beso a quien fue siempre el dueño de su corazón.

No importaba lo que les deparara el futuro. No importaba las dificultades que podrían presentarse. Lo único que importaba era que la Oráculo había recuperado a su héroe y que esta vez no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Porque los héroes siempre han dependido de sus Oráculos…y las Oráculos siempre han estado ahí para sus héroes.

Por primera vez desde que Rachel dejo de tener sus visiones, pudo ver lo emocionante y peligrosa que sería su vida con Percy. Pudo ver como cada día podría ser el último…Pudo ver cómo iba a disfrutar de todo eso porque sin importar los peligros, Percy siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla.

**P&amp;R**

Holas!

Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.

Confieso que originalmente no iba a colocar nada del mito de Perseo y Andrómeda pero de alguna forma todo fue dándose XD

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: El primer Oneshot de los pedidos

Pd2: Me enamore de este oneshot mientras lo escribía *-*

Pd3: Ya sé que prometí publicarlo el 11/02 pero en realidad no pude aguantar más tiempo *-*


End file.
